


Walk to The Edge

by AbsolutelyIris



Series: Closing In [5]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet summarizing the scrapped fourth installment of the "Closing In" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk to The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, "Closing In" was to be continued with a fourth installment, which was eventually scrapped. However, I did write a ficlet years ago basically summarizing the fic, so here it is.

Veronica sighed, slouching in her seat. She glanced around the sidewalk, trying to keep herself unfocused in the middle of the outdoor café. The less this woman saw of her, the better. “What do you want to know?”

The brunette across the table gave her a smile that Veronica could only interpret as slimy, reaching over and starting the tape recorder. “For starters, you can tell me how you became a detective.”

Veronica grinned at Caroline Barker, the lead investigative journalist for some newspaper, the New Yorker was jumping at her, but it was probably something trashier, she wasn’t sure. After months of struggling, Veronica finally agreed to a tell-all interview...with the promise that after this, everyone would leave her and her family alone.

Sure, she was selling a part of her soul to get some privacy, but so be it.

“Actually,” Caroline said with a smirk, glancing at Veronica’s neck. “Let’s talk about how you got that tattoo.”

Veronica’s fingers immediately flew to the spot below her jaw, where the beginnings of a black, crooked heart had been started almost two years ago.

The Fitzpatricks had found her one evening after a case, beat her, forced her down, and started their art. Wiedman had arrived before any further damage was done, and he had found her cowering in pain after he had killed one and chased the others away.

She and Logan had broken up a month after the attack. Needless to say, he wasn’t too happy to learn of the pregnancy by way of her Fitzpatrick-induced miscarriage. After Logan had moved his stuff out of their home, the tattoo was finished by Weevil, red as blood. Half black, half red, jagged and broken in the middle. Her father wasn’t pleased, but it was easily hidden by necklaces, chokers, scarves, and even her hair. It represented how she felt at the time.

Her figurative broken heart was mended when Logan came back one night, almost three months later, kissing her beautifully colorful battle wound until she was breathless and slamming the door shut behind him. After he moved back in, Weevil “fixed” her tattoo, coloring its inside all red. She had bled, but felt no pain.

“My tattoo?”

“Yes, your tattoo.”

“Um...”

All the Fitzpatricks were taken out- completely destroyed- only half a year after her attack. Their bar was burned to the ground, and their charred remains were inside. The only survivor was one Molly Fitzpatrick, who refused to talk to the police about what happened. The police suspected her from the get-go- someone had to unlock the freezer in the back. Because of lack of evidence, Molly went free. Last Veronica heard, Molly was living the good life in Tucson, Arizona.

Veronica had to admit, she was a bit creeped out by the e-mail she got from Duncan right after the massacre. Short and sweet, three words.

_You’re welcome. – DK_

Meg was pregnant again- another girl. She kicked a lot, so Duncan bought a baby soccer uniform. Logan sent the family a pair of pink Nikes. Benjamin had also taken on sports, sticking with baseball, while Lilly herself was a girly girl, playing with her mother’s makeup. Meg started up with photography, and Lilly became her favorite subject.

The Kane family was so sweet and endearing, it almost made Veronica forget about the murder, mayhem, and lies on which their foundation was built.

However, Veronica couldn’t worry about that. She had enough on her plate- she had passed all her exams, and was officially a private investigator. Her father celebrated by adding her name to their ads, and giving Veronica her very own business cards. The competition was currently at 15 to 9 solved cases in Veronica’s favor.

Of course, everything wasn’t all hectic for her. She had Logan, who surprisingly kept her grounded. They were doing good. Real good. She had her fingers crossed that this would be it for them, that they would stay together this time. She had a good feeling about this time.

“Veronica.”

Veronica blinked, her eyes lifting and locking on Caroline. “Yes?”

“Your tattoo?”

Veronica opened her mouth, and was interrupted by a loud honk from a car horn, once, then twice. She glanced over her shoulder, spotting Logan’s black SUV pulling to a stop right in front of their table.

Logan’s head stuck out the window, and he hit the side of his door, twice. “Let’s go, they found us.”

Veronica didn’t hesitate, snatching up her bag from the ground and digging into her pocket. She threw down the twenty on the table, walking around the table. “Sorry, Caroline,” she said sweetly. “Gotta go...”

Caroline seemed baffled as Veronica rushed to Logan’s car, throwing open the passenger side door and climbing in. “B-But our interview!”

“Wow,” Logan said with a grin. “Looks like you’re fired, huh?”

Before she could respond, Logan had sped off down the street.

Veronica smirked, throwing down her bag on the floor. “ _They found us_? That’s all you had?”

“Hey.” Logan said, shooting her a look. “She’s gonna have a hellava story on her hands now. We have to keep _some_ intrigue.”

She laughed, glancing out the mirror at the café, getting smaller and smaller. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you _liked_ the attention from the media.”

“After the last couple of years, I deserve some humor in my life,” he mumbled.

Veronica didn’t respond, silently taking his free hand and squeezing. His thumb ran over her platinum band before squeezing back. Wordlessly, they drove back to their home.


End file.
